mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs and Glitches
This page is a list of Bugs and glitches on Mope.io that used to be or still are in the game. Invisible Octopus When you are a Octopus and you use your ability while in a river, every once and a while you will turn invisible if you hold W. No Skin and Use Low graphics Hippo Design When you use the No Skins settings and Low graphics, the Hippo will appear to have a green snout. it means the snout color was swapped with the tail color. This bug has been fixed. Infinite Coconuts/Bananas Spawn Glitch Sometimes in servers Banana or Coconuts will spawn rapidly. This bug has been fixed. When this glitch was active, animals would rise up to 50 Million XP. Invisible Animal When you keep right-mouse click and click the animal you will be invisible. This bug is fixed. Smallest Animal When you are a Octopus will use your ability at whirlpool you can become the smallest Zebra ever. This bug is already fixed. Mud Boost When you boost at mud you will go at a quick speed. This bug is already been fixed. Ability Glitch When in Sandbox keep pressing up-arrow and down-arrow and enter and w you get the Ability Glitch. This glitch allows you to use an ability rapidly. This bug is already fixed. Croc Ability On Jan 20 Crocodiles had the ability which it does nothing. This bug is fixed. Cheetah Fire When you use your ability as a Cheetah instead of a boost, you will shoot fire. This bug is already fixed. Mushroom Bush Glitch All animals can eat mushroom bushes. This bug was fixed. Snowball Glitch Any animals can push Snowballs under trees and rocks. This bug was fixed. Underwater Eating Any animal could eat mushroom bushes underwater. This bug was fixed. Snail Bug When this glitch was active, the Snail would not give XP. This bug was fixed. Smallest Island Octopuses can be small like the last Octopus glitch but with the Island this time. There can be also a small island but larger than mini one and smaller than the normal one. This bug is fixed. Mushroom Bush and Conch Glitch Mushroom Bush and Conch did not give XP. This bug is fixed. Yeti Ability Instakill When the Yeti uses its ability on an animal which is healing by healing stone, the animal will die instantly, But if you kill a Black Dragon, you will not evolve to it, means you possibly cannot get XP while killing a animal while healing in a stone. This glitch has been fixed. Mole glitch When the mole digs underground and goes for an animal's tail it can bite the animal's Tail even underground and even if the Animal has a dark green tail. This bug is fixed after it is published for five minutes Mouse Dragon Rarely when you choose the mouse you go to 3m instantly, which is at tier 15. This bug is fixed. Mole Digging in Island If you dig with Mole in the Lake where the ground is, you borrow inside the Lake and you don't see the borrowing circles. This is used for tailbite trolling too. This bug was fixed on May 13. Rhino, Swordfish and Muskox instakill Like Yeti instakill, the bug was added in November 2, 2017, which was only for 1 day the bug, When a Rhino hits the same tier, other rhino, animals that you cannot kill or predators, you will kill it instanly with 1 kill, so it is that the Rhino's, Swordfishes and Muskox hunted all their predators to get T-Rex possibly, this bug was fixed on November 3, 2017 Yeti Freeze spam In November 4th, 2017 this glitch was added, if you spam W, you will shoot lots of snowballs! (WARNING! YOU WILL LOSE LOTS OF WATER! SO TRY BEING IN A LAKE, WATER SPOT OR OCEAN!) This bug is already fixed Broken Run button (Mobile only) If you press and hold the ”Run” button for too long, it can becomes stuck. This makes your animal run endlessly, unless it is killed or runs out of water. To fix it, quickly switch to another tab (in the browser) and back to mope.io, then press the “Run” button. It should go to an unactivated state and your animal should stop running endlessly. This bug has been fixed in 25th october. Lava Visual Problem The Phoenix can hide in large hiding holes, but the lava bar is renamed to water. This bug has been fixed. 1v1 Arena Time Reset + Disappear with both players alive When 2 Black Dragons are in a 1v1 arena, the time resets after 655 seconds. And then around 150 seconds after resetting the time, it suddenly disappears, with both Black Dragons being alive. This bug may have been fixed now. Lava Toucan Health Bar Bug When you spawn as a Lava Toucan, you have 1/4 of your health bar gone instead of you spawning at full health. This bug has been fixed 1v1ing a Snowball When a Player holds W as a Yeti while going into a 1v1 arena, the Yeti can continue to be a Snowball until releasing W. This also allows the Yeti to use it's ability once. Yetis were able to use this to their advantage, so the opponet won't know where the yeti is currently facing. This glitch has been fixed now. Blind Glitch When one Apex Tier puts a 1v1 target on another Apex Tier, their screen will go crazy, then black, then red, making the other one unable to see what is going on. At 0:24 in one of Pllexx H20’s videos, you can see what happens. This glitch has been fixed. Unlimited Bites Glitch When you are in a corner and you have 4 people (2 people in the corner) and you 1v1 someone the 2 people will get stuck and they will be biteable, making your bite count go up. This glitch has not been fixed. Yeti Nuke Glitch When a Dino Monster tosses a Yeti that is disguised as a snowball, and the Yeti uses the freeze while being tossed, the Yeti Freeze radius will be massive. This glitch has not been fixed. And it also happens to the Komodo Dragon when his bull pushes in the air and he uses the ability. 0 XP Spawn Glitch Sometimes when you get killed you might spawn at 0 XP in stead of the standard 10. This glitch has probably not been fixed in Beta but in normal. Black Dragon Arena Wall with no Lava Glitch: When a Black Dragon has no Lava left, it can survive by touching the wall, it can get hurt, but takes no damage doing so, as the Fire damage overrides the damage from "Lava Suffocation". This Glitch has not been fixed. Giant Flytrap Bug Back sometime in the beta, The flytraps would grow so big they covered the whole map and made it unplayable. The bug has now been fixed. High Chipmunk XP Bug When you eat a AI chipmunk, You can evolve straight to Tier 7. The bug has been fixed. Pterodactyl Energy Drain of Land Glitch When your below 25% of energy, your energy drains on land. This bug has possibly been fixed on the beta but not on normal mope. Animal Ability Icon Glitch When you are in a hiding hole your animal icon will stay as the previous animal but your ability stays the same. When you are 1v1'ing when you spit, You dont lose water, and can also make like infinite cactuses. It has been fixed now. Category:Mope.io